Der Narr Herz
by Amy Metzger Honne
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si confundes el fanatismo y la obsesión con el amor?


**Bien, luego de una larga ausencia, les traigo un One-shot algo extraño. Es mi primera vez tocando éste tipo de temas, así que si parece algo imbécil, una disculpa de antemano.**

 **Disfruten, por favor.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Amour Sucré y los personajes aquí usados son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemov, yo sólo los utilicé con fines de entretenimiento.  
**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:  
-Si te gusta el NinaxLys, no lo leas.  
-Puede contener temas "sensibles".  
-Las personalidades pueden verse no tan apegadas a las originales.  
-Si existe algún error de ortografía o escritura, les pido que me lo hagan saber.**

* * *

 _-Yo siempre te hube amado... ¿por qué me hiciste eso a mí? ¿No era yo lo suficientemente buena para ti?... Yo... y-yo... ¡J-joder, que yo te amo! ¡¿Por qué no puedes amarme?! -Exclamaba frenéticamente y en total desesperación, sus muecas mostraban claro enojo y rabia. Pareciera que esa sonrisa rompería sus quijadas de un momento a otro. -V-vale. -Dijo calmando sus nervios. -yo tengo la suficiente cantidad de amor para ambos. Ven a mí. Nadie podrá hacerte daño mientras estemos juntos. -Finalizó retomando su desquiciada sonrisa, sus ojos se habían apagado._

* * *

La mañana comenzaba a helar un poco. El invierno comenzaba a hacerse presente luego de una apacible temporada otoñal y eso podía notarse al momento de salir a las calles. Su día comenzaba como cualquier otro, salvo que últimamente se había sentido un tanto observado; creyó que únicamente se trataba de paranoia debido a tantos trabajos y desveladas que el instituto le ofrecía, así que decidió hacer caso omiso de su intiución y seguir su rutina.

De camino al instituto se sintió muy extraño, inclusive comenzó a sentir una considerable cantidad de inquietud acompañada de un poco de miedo; sintió su corazón acelerarse y a sudar frío pese al aire helado que soplaba en las calles. Llevaba puesta ropa invernal: un par de pantalones oscuros algo ajustados, una playera gris de manga larga, sus largas botas que casi siempre usaba que topaban unos cuantos centímetros abajo de la rodilla, sobre su playera, un saco negro grande y largo, una larga bufanda oscura y un par de guantes; llevaba también un portafolios de cuero en la diestra y sobre la espalda un porta planos en forma de tubo. Cambió de mano su portafolios para soltar un poco su bufanda debido al calor que comenzaba a sentir al creerse en peligro. Aceleró el paso a tal punto de comenzar a correr; una vez llegó a la plaza cercana al instituto y se vio rodeado de gente, pudo sentirse en paz. Soltó un largo suspiro de alivio mientras sonreía y seguía su paso normal al instituto que quedaba a escasos minutos de la plaza.

Su día fue de lo más normal: tareas, trabajos, ensayos, almuerzo, pláticas, risas, clases, entre otras cosas. Salió del instituto luego de haberse despedido de todos sus amigos y compañeros de clase para poder volver a su hogar y descansar, puesto a que aquél había sido su último día de clases, el que daba, con su fin, inicio a tres meses de vacaciones. Sonreía contento, pero también con algo de melancolía, ya que en esos tres meses debía ir a visitar a sus padres al campo; su hermano mayor cerró desde dos semanas antes su boutique, dio aviso a su novia y a él, para finalmente partir al campo... Él no tenía muchas ganas dé, pero era necesario, ya tenía un considerable período de tiempo que no veía a sus padres. Definitivamente era muy necesario... Bueno, esperaría hasta la mañana siguiente, ahí ya arreglaría sus maletas para partir.

Una vez hubo llegado a su hogar, lanzó todas las cosas de la escuela donde cayeran y se tumbó en el sofá. Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, así como su espalda, quedando así con la vista al techo y manteniendo la posición durante algunos minutos que aprovechó para pensar en lo que le estaba sucediendo con su _paranoia por estudiar tanto_ , que a decir verdad, sí comenzaba a inquietarlo en gran medida. Tomó su teléfono celular, para después deshacerse de su abrigo y guantes, conservando la bufanda; revisó sus contactos, hasta que finalmente dio con el que buscaba.

-¿Hola? ¿Castiel?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Oh, no es nada importante, es sólo que...

-¿Extrañas a tu Leigh, victoriano? Es eso o extrañabas mi voz. -Rió desde la otra línea.

Él soltó una risilla de ironía. -Supongo que debieron haber sido las dos opciones.

-Ya, vale.

-Castiel...

-¿Qué?

-Yo... ¿podría... podría confesarte algo?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. -... No me vayas a decir que estás enamorado de mí... porque yo no...

-¡No!... No, no es eso.

-¡Habla claro, Lysandro, me has puesto de los nervios!

-Bueno, lo siento, pero a decir verdad, yo también me he sentido de los nervios desde que Leigh se fue.

-Explícate. ¿Lo extrañas? ¿Te sientes vulnerable? ¿Qué es?

-Verás... es sólo que... sonará tonto, pero me he sentido observado. Siento como si hubiera alguien que me vigila, que me acecha y espera el momento idóneo para saltar sobre mí. Ciertamente tengo un poco de miedo.

-Vale... ¿no será por los últimos trabajos del instituto? Digo, he de suponer que has estado más presionado, no has dormido bien y encima no has podido desestresarte. ¿No crees que sea eso, victoriano?

-Lo dudo, Castiel.

-Ya.

-No sé qué hacer, me siento enfermo.

Castiel guardó silencio un momento. -¿Quieres que vaya para allá? Total, mañana te irás, así no sufres tanto.

-¿Harías eso por mí? -Preguntó totalmente esperanzado y aliviado.

-Sí, sirve que me preparas la cena. -Soltó riendo socarronamente.

-¡No sabes el peso que me has quitado de encima! ¿Puedes venir desde ya, por favor?

-Claro, llego en veinte minutos. Hasta entonces, victoriano.

-Hasta entonces.

Terminó la llamada y volvió a sonreír. Definitivamente había sido una muy buena idea llamar a Castiel y darle aviso de lo que le ocurría. La mayoría de la gente del instituto creía que el pelirrojo era un patán descarado y lo peor del universo, pero era porque no lo conocían como él... Castiel era un encanto de persona, por eso odiaba a muerte a toda la gente que juzga sin antes conocer. Dio un respingo y se levantó del sofá para ir en dirección a la cocina, después de todo, lo menos que podía hacer por su amigo era prepararle una deliciosa cena. Se deshizo de sus botas y se calzó un par de tennis para mayor comodidad.

Pasados los veinte minutos y puntualmente, se escuchó el timbre. Lysandro dejó de lado los preparativos, tomó un trapo de su cocina, mientras se limpiaba las manos fue en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

-¿Castiel?

-¿Quién más si no?

Rió y procedió a abrirle y a hacerlo pasar. Lo recibió cálidamente al mismo tiempo que le indicaba que se sintiera como en casa, que se pusiera cómodo y que de un momento a otro, la cena estaría lista. También le indicó que el perro de él podría dormir en donde quisiera. El pelirrojo agradeció entre bromas, para después dejarse caer en uno de los sofás de cuero, desenfundar su inseparable guitarra y comenzar a tocar 'Highway to Hell' para amenizar la casa, la noche y el momento. Lysandro se lo agradeció enormemente.

Luego de la cena y una amena noche llena de pláticas entre ambos, decidieron que era el momento de irse a la cama. Lysandro se sentía completamente tranquilo y en paz con Castiel en su casa, pero sobre todo, con el perro de él, así si alguien intentaba entrar, Demonio les daría aviso. Esa noche durmió como nunca. A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano y con energías de sobra, entró muy animado al cuarto de baño, se dio una ducha rápida y bajó muy feliz a la cocina luego de haberse puesto "presentable"; increíblemente, Castiel ya estaba de pie y ahora él le estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Parece que dormiste de lo mejor.

-Sí, efectivamente así fue. Te agradezco en demasía que hayas pasado la noche aquí, amenizaste mucho la casa.

Castiel tronó la lengua, soltó una carcajada y se dispuso a servir el desayuno. Conversaron otro tanto mientras reían y comían; al final se despidieron calurosamente y una vez más, Lysandro le agradeció a su amigo el haberlo tranquilizado, él sólo le respondió como solía hacerlo. Cada quien fue por su lado luego de aquella larga despedida.

En el trayecto, pudo volver a sentirse inquieto, volvía a tener esa sensación de que alguien le seguía, que lo acechaban... Quería engañarse a sí mismo, mas le era imposible. Ahora más que nunca sabía que efectivamente alguien iba detrás suyo. Como anteriormente lo había hecho, salió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitieran hasta que estuviera en un lugar con mucha gente, así no se sentiría tan solo, o eso pretendía hacerse creer. Luego de haber corrido todo lo que pudo, finalmente se detuvo al lado de un callejón. Observó algo desesperado a todos lados para constatar que nadie le seguía, tenía la respiración muy agitada y sus piernas le temblaban a más no poder, incluso sentía un fuerte pesar en todo el pecho y la garganta, así como mucho calor pese al frío clima. Recargó su espalda en el muro detrás de él al mismo tiempo que respiraba hondo para canalizarse, sóltó sus maletas y aflojó su bufanda. Dirigió la mirada hacia las nubes y fue lo último de luz que vio.

* * *

Desperté con un dolor insoportable de cabeza, las sienes me punzaban a más no poder y sentía el cuerpo cortado. No sentía frío, tampoco pude sentir algún rastro de herida en mí, así que no comprendía el por qué de mis dolencias, ni de dónde me encontraba... Miré hacia todos lados posibles y sólo pude distinguir paredes rosadas, estantes llenos de marcos plateados, una pequeñísima pseudo ventana, aunque parecía más un compartimiento de ventilación; el suelo estaba helado y mis rodillas comenzaban a resentirlo, así que intenté ponerme de pie. Volví la mirada hacia abajo para así poder recargar las manos y poder levantarme, pero pude observar una larga cadena que salía de quién sabe dónde, la seguí con la mirada para ver si podía saber dónde comenzaba o dónde terminaba, y para mi sorpresa pude ver un grillete aferrado a mi tobillo derecho. Entré en pánico, tanto que no podía gritar de tan asustado que me encontraba, pareciera que mi voz se esfumó. No entendía nada... Estoy asustado, ya han pasado dos largas horas y aún sigo aquí sin entender nada. En el lugar donde desperté había una amplia colchoneta cubierta con largas sábanas de olor dulce, almohadones esponjosos y numerosos peluches de pequeños conejos bastante tiernos, por lo que he decidido quedarme en este lugar. He entrado en un estado de shock que jamás hube experimentado en mi vida, aunque no comprendo porque me he quedado quieto en este lugar.

Cuando desperté, pude observar unos estantes con marcos plateados... Iré a verlos, me ha entrado un poco la curiosidad, aunque me indigna mi actitud ante esta situación.

No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, ¡¿quién me ha estado siguiendo todo este tiempo?! Por amor al arte... Los marcos contienen fotografías mías, algunas otras con mis amigos. Definitivamente no logro comprender nada, y por si fuera poco, las sientes comienzan a punzar de nuevo, pero ahora un severo mareo comienza a acompañarlas. Tengo náuseas.

-Oh, yo me pondría igual si me viera tan cercana a toda esa gente indeseable, pero tranquilo, mi hermoso, que aquí nadie podrá hacerte nada. -Exclamó desde atrás aquella voz que conocía perfectamente. -Dime, ¿te ha gustado tu habitación? Me hubiera gustado traerte desde antes, pero tu... Agh... _hermanito_ y ésa bruja que tiene por novia nunca te dejaban solo. -Dijo con mucha indignación y rabia. Dios, me enferma. -Y encima ése teñido fanfarrón anoche. -Cerró los ojos totalmente molesta, incluso su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo de tanta molestia que traía. Cerró los puños fuertemente mientras encogía sus hombros, parecía que explotaría de un momento a otro. -¡Y ésa molesta bestia suya, mierda, sólo obstáculos, estorbos, molestias! ¡NADIE TE MERECE, LYSANDRO, NADIE! -Explotó. Incluso comenzaban a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos grises. Ésa rubiecilla problemática; ahora las cosas comenzaban a tomar sentido para mí, pero eso no dejaba de enfermarme de sobremanera.

Sólo pude retroceder hasta que el grillete me sujetó con fuerza y me impidió moverme, no sabía qué hacer, decir o pensar; Nina me tiene a su merced. -Oye, no tengas miedo. Sería una tontería que yo te hiciera daño si lo único que deseo es protegerte, ¿no te parece? -Me preguntó acercándose lentamente a mí con una horrible sonrisa. -¿Qué pasa? ¿No hablas? ¿Es acaso que te ha deslumbrado mi belleza? ¡Eres un verdadero encanto, amor! Déjame decirte que a mí también me ha fascinado la tuya, sobre todo esos hermosos ojos que tienes. -Dijo ya encima mío, quería retroceder, mas el grillete me lo impedía y sólo conseguía lastimar mi tobillo. Ella se acercó aún más a mi rostro mostrando sus intenciones, yo por mero impulso dejé de sostener mi cuerpo con mis brazos, el impacto de mi espalda contra el suelo fue muy doloroso, pero pude apartar a Nina de mí.

-¡Lysandro, eso no se le hace a una dama! -Me gritó molesta y con la voz quebrada, ¿qué iría a hacerme? Quiero salir de aquí, quiero estar soñando. Ella se puso de pie y me miró con rencor. -Si vamos a estar juntos, hay que saber cómo son las cosas aquí, ¿entendido? -Se puso de pie y fue en dirección a una esquina de la habitación, a continuación sacó de atrás de un estante un gran baúl del cual sacó varios instrumentos y herramientas extrañas que comenzaron a inquietarme bastante. Se acercó de nuevo a mí con un fuete en la mano. -Amor, no me gusta la violencia, pero si vas a comportarte grosero, no me dejas otra alternativa. -Y dicho esto, me soltó un golpe en el rostro. Sentí un ardor insoportable que fue acompañado con algunas lágrimas distraídas de mi ojo izquierdo. Lleve la mano a mi mejilla dolida... sentí una extraña combinación entre dolor, enojo, rabia, frustración... miedo... sólo pude bajar la vista y dejar salir todo a manera de llanto.

Nina me observó escasos segundos para después soltar el fuete y arrodillarse frente a mí. -Amor... amor, no me gusta verte llorar, así que para evitar problemas futuros, recuerda que hay formas de tratar: a las zorras, con la punta del pie, a las perras, como lo que son, a las chicas, con desdén, a las mujeres, ni las voltees a ver, a las damas, como princesas, y a mí, como tu reina. -Sentenció mirando con una sonrisa, acto seguido me abrazó fuertemente mientras suspiraba. -Nadie en este mundo podrá amarte tanto como yo lo hago. -Susurró sin apartarse de mí. Ahí supe que ese era sólo el comienzo de una hórrida pesadilla, que quizás, no terminaría.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando con lentitud, incluso comenzó a perder la noción del tiempo por completo. Nina hacía lo que quería y él no podía hacer nada al respecto luego de que decidió encadenarlo del otro tobillo y ambas muñecas, inclusive del cuello; de vez en cuando recordaba su vida antes de ése martirio que vivía, recordaba a sus amigos... Cada que los recordaba, se preguntaba si alguien notó su ausencia. Seguramente Leigh creyó que decidió no ir a ver a sus padres, mientras que sus amigos creían que sí había ido a verlos, Nina resultó ser demasiado astuta, o sino, sólo le dio al clavo sin proponérselo.

Yacía recostado en la colchoneta donde despertó hacía ya unos cuantos ayeres, sus ojos se habían apagado casi del todo, su piel había empalidecido más, su complexión se hubo convertido en una aún más esbelta, bajo sus ojos se veían unas renegridas ojeras, mientras que en toda su fisionomía mostraba rasguños, raspones, moretones, golpes, heridas... un sinfín de anomalías bastante notorias; su espalda permanecía casi intacta debido a que a la rubia le fascinaba y más con el tatuaje que la adornaba, de resto, todo irregular.

-¡Amor, adivina, hoy cumplimos tres meses de feliz matrimonio! ¿A que estás tan feliz como yo? -Exclamó emocionada mientras daba pequeños saltos por toda la habitación. -No te ves muy animado. Sabes que no puedo sacarte del sótano, eso implicaría miles de furcias detrás tuyo, pero vamos, amor, que he decorado todo para ti. -Dijo en un tono súper meloso al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de la mejilla izquierda. -Y aún no puedo presentarte ante mis padres... Ellos no aceptan mi relación contigo, ¿sabes? Dicen que lo que yo siento por ti no es amor, ¡dicen que es obsesión! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Es indignante! Par de estúpidos, jamás entenderán nada. -Frunció el ceño con fuerza. -Por eso debes permanecer aquí, amor. Sé que es una casa abandonada, pero sólo aquí estás seguro. Recuerda que sólo quiero protegerte. -Concluyó volviendo a sonreír.

Lysandro alzó la mirada trabajosamente, a continuación trató de ponerse de pie, pero sólo pudo terminar sentado. Se encontraba demasiado débil. -Eres... -Articuló con dificultad y la voz quebrada; estaba a punto de derrumbarse, sus ojos denotaban ira y rencor con lágrimas venideras.

-¿El amor de tu vida? ¡Me haces la mujer más fe-!

-¡Un monstruo horrible! ¡Eres inhumana, un parásito, escoria! ¡Jamás voy a sentir algo por ti además de odio! -Gritó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, para después desplomarse sobre la colchoneta y los almohadones.

Nina lo observó incrédula, soltó en llanto segundos después. Se puso de pie para ir en busca de sus herramientas. Esta vez tomó algo que no había visto: un rastrillo similar a las _uñas de gato_ que se usaban en las épocas medievales; lo tomó con fuerza y se dirigió hacia el joven que yacía en la colchoneta, se arrodilló frente a él, volteándolo para que quedara boca arriba, le removió la playera gris que aún conservaba desde el primer día que lo llevó a aquél sótano, y ya estando a punto de rasgar la delicada piel blanquecina de su abdomen, volvió la mirada hacia el rostro de él, el cual estaba cubierto por mechones de su albina cabellera, bajó el rastrillo para remover el cabello de su rostro y lo observó fascinada. -Es tan hermoso... -Acarició con delicadeza desde su rostro hasta su vientre con una expresión lasciva. Se quedó pensando unos cuantos segundos, hasta que finalmente salió de la habitación disparada.

Abrió los ojos luego de haber advertido que ella se hubo ido, así que como pudo, trató de alcanzar el rastrillo. Logró tomarlo luego de un gra esfuerzo, así como también se encajó los grilletes de sus muñecas en las mismas; hubo un considerable sangrado, pero haría lo posible por resistir. Tenía planeado salir de ahí ése mismo día.

Comenzaron a oírse pasos lejanos, fue ahí donde supo que debía poner todo en marcha. Se sentó en la colchoneta mientras observaba hacia el pie de las escaleras de la habitación, segundos después observó a Nina bajar rápidamente.

-Vaya, has despertado. -Dijo en un tono un tanto molesto mientras se acercaba a él.

-Lo lamento. -Soltó con la cabeza gacha y un tono de voz mustio.

-¿Eh? -Sorprendida, se quedó de pie frente a él. Estaba claramente incrédula.

-Lo que oíste, lo lamento, no debí haberte llamado así. Eres... eres lo más hermoso que he tenido en mi vida, es sólo que no... n-no sé cómo tratar a mi reina como ella se merece. Lo lamento en verdad... amor. -Musitó soltando un largo suspiro, acto seguido levantó la mirada y observó a Nina. Le dedicó una sonrisa. -¿Me darías otra oportunidad? No quiero perderte. -Pidió casi como súplica.

La rubia no cabía en su sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus músculos tensos ahora descansaban. Pestañeó varias veces, ladeó la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones para comprobar que no soñaba. -¿Lo dices en serio?

-Jamás te mentiría.

-Lysandro... y-yo...

-No digas nada, por favor. Acércate.

Nina totalmente emocionada se lanzó a sus brazos sin pensarlo, haciendo que ambos cayeran de bruces sobre la colchoneta. Lysandro gimió un poco debido al dolor de sus heridas y de haber caído sobre el rastrillo, Nina notó el gemido de él separándose instantáneamente. -¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te lastimé? -Cuestionó preocupada. Revisó al muchacho de pies a cabeza y supo que pudo haberlo herido, a continuación revisó detrás de él y vio una mancha de sangre sobre las blancas sábanas, cosa que hizo que se horrorizara.

-¡Dios mío, amor, ¿estás bien?! ¡T-tú espalda... no...!

-N-no pasa na-da, estoy bie... bien.

-Amor, estás sangrando de la espalda, ¿qué te ocurrió? -Escandalizada, observó detrás de él de nueva cuenta, quitó las sábanas y descubrió el rastrillo. Sólo pudo quedarse estática unos minutos, los cuales, Lysandro la observaba totalmente nervioso.

-¿Qué hacía el...? -Murmuró un poco molesta.

-Y-yo...

-¡No digas más, lo entiendo todo!

-Nina...

-¡Es culpa mía, no debí dejar ésta mierda cerca tuyo, sabía que te lastimaría! -Exclamó ahora un tanto decaída. Él la observaba temeroso, pero en cuanto mencionó eso último, sintió algo de alivio. Nina tomó el rastrillo y lo lanzó lejos de los dos. El plan de Lysandro se había ido tan lejos como el rastrillo. -Perdona que te hayas lastimado tu espalda. -Comentó cabizbaja.

-No pasa nada.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto algo triste, quizás frustrado. No lo sé.

-¿Eh? Eh... es sólo que no soporto verte triste.

-Te amo. -Y dicho esto, se colocó sobre él, sacó una llave de una de las bolsitas de su gran vestido de lolita y comenzó a quitar los grilletes uno a uno mientras buscaba desesperadamente los labios del chico.

Dada la situación, supo que debía dejar de resistirse y corresponder al beso que tanto buscaba la rubia. Con todo el dolor y repulsión, juntó sus labios con los de ella, sellando así un apasionado beso que iba aumentando la temperatura con cada segundo que transcurría. -Lys... Lys... P-por favor... -Decía con dificultad. El aire comenzaba a faltarle.

-N-no puedo... -Murmuró una vez se sintió libre de grilletes, al mismo tiempo se apartó de ella rápidamente. Muy mala decisión.

Nina lo observó incrédula. -Te libero y... ¿te niegas a entregarte a mí? -Un tic en el ojo derecho se hizo presente. -Yo siempre te hube amado... ¿por qué me hiciste eso a mí? ¿No era yo lo suficientemente buena para ti?... Yo... y-yo... ¡J-joder, que yo te amo! ¡¿Por qué no puedes amarme?! -Exclamaba frenéticamente y en total desesperación, sus muecas mostraban claro enojo y rabia. Pareciera que esa sonrisa rompería sus quijadas de un momento a otro. -V-vale. -Dijo calmando sus nervios. -yo tengo la suficiente cantidad de amor para ambos. Ven a mí. Nadie podrá hacerte daño mientras estemos juntos. -Finalizó retomando su desquiciada sonrisa, sus ojos se habían apagado.

Lysandro la miró con miedo, tenía que actuar rápido, sabía que ya había tocado fondo. -¡Nina, aguarda! N-no es que no te ame... e-es que yo... -Retrocedía tanto como podía; detrás de sí buscaba algo que pudiera ayudarle a salir vivo.

-¡Mientes, yo sé que no me amas! ¡NO ME AMAS, SÓLO LO DICES POR COMPROMISO! -Gritó furiosa acercándose más y más. -¡PERO RECUERDA, SI NO ERES MÍO, NO SERÁS DE NADIE! -Y dicho esto, saltó sobre él. Comenzaron a forcejear; pese a que Nina era muy pequeña a comparación de Lysandro, ella tenía más fuerza y ventaja puesto a la precaria condición del joven.

-¡Nina, escúchame! ¡Yo...!

-¡TÚ NADA! ¡JURO QUE HARÉ QUE ME AMES CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!

Ambos siguieron forcejeando unos cuantos minutos más, Lysandro comenzaba a cansarse y Nina a cantar victoria. Comenzó haciendo una rápida revisión de toda la habitación, hasta que se le ocurrió una última idea. Tomó a la rubia del rostro y le propinó un largo beso en los labios; se quedó así esperando a que funcionara, temeroso, hasta que sintió que ella lo correspondía. Visto esto, la soltó del rostro, tomó el grillete que le correspondía al cuello y con un movimiento rápido, se lo colocó a Nina, quien, desconcertada, intentó saltar sobre él, mas retrocedió y salió de su alcance.

-¡LYSANDRO, SUÉLTAME AHORA MISMO Y NO TE HARÉ DAÑO!

La observó detenidamente con desdén. -No mereces vivir. -Dijo de una manera cruda, lo que provocó un repentino silencio en la chica.

-P-pero...

-L-Lysandro, y-yo sólo quería...

-¡NO LO MERECES!

-¡Yo te am-!

-No eres capaz de amar a nadie. -Sentenció dándole la espalda. Fue al mismo lugar donde ella lanzó el rastrillo, lo tomó con la zurda, mientras que con la diestra limpiaba sus lágrimas combinadas con sudor y su sangre. Avanzó sin prisas hasta Nina, quien sólo lo veía sin decir nada, tal parecía que las palabras anteriores calaron profundo sobre ella.

-¿Qué harás, amor?

Fueron las últimas palabras de ella.

* * *

 _Domingo 03 de Abril. 2015_

 _Han pasado ya dos meses desde que pude escapar de ésa tortuosa situación que casi me orilló a la locura. Cuando cierro los ojos, a veces temo que al abrirlos me encuentre de nueva cuenta en ése horrible sótano, por el cual, ahora repelo por completo las habitaciones rosadas; he estado yendo a terapias con la psicóloga del instituto y dice que he tenido una mejoría bastante rápida en estos dos meses que he solicitado su ayuda. Dice que si continuo así, pronto podré volver a tener mi vida normal, y eso me da unas esperanzas enormes._

 _Ése día que logré escapar, en las noticias del horario nocturno hablaron sin cesar del asunto. Decían que fue un acto de crueldad pura el haber asesinado a una víctima de secuestro, decían que había sido algo inhumano en toda la extensión de la palabra el haber rasgado por completo la piel y haber desfigurado el rostro de una jovencita inocente... Me parece una verdadera estupidez que hagan tanto escándalo por cosas insignificantes. Es indignante._

 _Castiel dice que de ahora en adelante jamás me dejará solo, dice también que si algo me llegase a pasar, hará lo posible y lo imposible por saldar cuentas. No le importa meterse en problemas con tal de mi bienestar y eso se lo agradezco enteramente, así como el apoyo y la supervisión que Leigh me brinda sin descanso, de igual forma, Rosalya y mis amigos del instituto._

 _Recientemente ha llegado una nueva alumna de intercambio, que debo decir, es bastante hermosa y simpática. Admito que la he seguido en varias ocasiones, la he fotografiado e inclusive ya sé dónde vive. Ella, al parecer, sospecha que alguien la sigue, se muestra un poco nerviosa e inquieta, pero no creo que deba hacerlo, después de todo, yo no la dañaría. He pensado que lo mejor, para mantenerla a salvo, será esconderla de todo el mundo..._

* * *

 **Esperando que no haya sido tan mala mis historia, las invito a que me dejen review para que me digan qué les pareció. Gracias por haber leído y espero colgar pronto el capítulo seis de "Pendiente". Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
